


The Meaning of Swiftness

by deskclutter



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Death, Gen, Pre-Canon, Samurai, Shinsengumi - Freeform, aku soku zan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:36:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saitou Hajime in the days before the Meiji, and after Ikeda-ya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Swiftness

  
They say there was a whirling typhoon at Ikedaya last night, a typhoon by the name of the corps' genius swordsman. He had been devastating and swift, a true practitioner of Aku Soku Zan.

He was as relentless as a tsunami, the rank and file whisper in awe. He is a true captain of the Shinsengumi.

The Third Captain of the Shinsengumi snorts in derision and stalks away. There goes one who is a true wolf of Mibu, Harada Sanosuke says, watching him.

Yes, agrees Nagakura Shinpachi. There's really little point in teasing him about being jealous of Okita's kill count, is there, Harada?

Pfft, the Tenth Captain sniggers. Sure there is. He gets irritated and that's always funny.

I think that's more because of you, says the Second Captain dryly.

A wolf of Mibu, Saitou thinks, is what their idiot First Captain is. _That_ is the metaphor the morons were looking for. A wolf, swift and skilful: quick in battle, with excellent reflexes.

And undoubtedly mortal.

He had collapsed, coughing blood, yet smiling all the while. That moron.

"Okita."

The moron is still smiling. "Ah, it's Saitou-kun. I was wondering if you were going to visit."

"You have others to cater to your needs. I was not about to be subjected to your incessant whining."

"That isn't true at all!" Okita objects plaintively. "I was begging, not whining, and no one bothered to let me out anyway."

"That must have been amusing."

"Perhaps so!"

He crosses the room to sit against the wall, legs neatly folded. "Well well, Okita. What are you going to do about this?"

"Do?" Okita echoes. "Do? What indeed. I suppose I shall continue as I have thus far."

"You, Okita Souji, are ill. You collapsed on the battlefield."

"After the battle had been won."

"There is no guarantee of the same in the future unless you hide among your belongings a twin with no illness about his person."

"I'm afraid not," Okita says regretfully. "And yet I am needed, am I not? I will be there, Saitou-kun, in sickness or in health."

"Is that so?" There may be a sneer on the other man's face, or perhaps it is a smirk; it is not easy to tell, where the blend of light and dark cloaks him as he sits.

"Yes indeed. The needs of this country do not wait for the illness of one man, not I nor you, nor even Kondou-san. There is no leaving the Shinsengumi save by death, ne? I will serve until then, Saitou-kun."

The man against the wall is silent for a moment. Then he says, "You'll pass."

"I'm glad you think so, Saitou-kun. Just out of curiosity, what would you have done if I hadn't passed?"

Saitou is unsurprised Okita is prepared for the grilling he will be put through. It is an issue Okita has had to deal with every day, and he will continue to do so until the courtship between Miburo and death comes to an end and death claims him at the last.

Saitou says: "I would have been swift."

"Thank you," says Okita.


End file.
